Cita con un idiota
by Misila
Summary: Tracey no sabe por qué ha aceptado salir con Adrian; sabe que es idiota, pero, contra todo pronóstico, le gusta


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Una generación, un personaje_ del foro _La Sala de los Menesteres_.

_Nota_: Este fic es una especie de secuela de _La cárcel de San Mungo_. No es necesario, pero sí recomendable, que leáis aquél, si queréis meteros más en situación.

* * *

_**Cita con un idiota**_

o—o

Tracey no sabe por qué está tan nerviosa, pero lo que es seguro es que se siente totalmente ridícula.

Diablos, no es la primera vez que le gusta alguien. Tampoco es que le hayan faltado citas en sus años en Hogwarts; nunca ha sido la más guapa de su curso –ese honor lo tiene, quizá, Daphne Greengrass–, pero algún que otro chico se ha fijado en ella en más de una ocasión.

Además, es el joven con el que ha quedado quien debería sentirse cohibido, no ella. El que le saca dos años, llegó a San Mungo con la cabeza abierta y pasó días comportándose con una madurez que daría vergüenza ajena a un niño de cuatro años fue Adrian Pucey. Ella sólo cumplió con su deber de sanadora.

_Los sanadores profesionales no besan a sus pacientes a la primera de cambio_, le comenta una insidiosa vocecilla.

Tracey gruñe. Fue Adrian quien la besó. Es cierto que ella no se apartó, pero porque le pareció que sería una falta de educación.

Se concentra en su reflejo. Su turno en San Mungo ha terminado hace unos veinte minutos, y con toda probabilidad Adrian esté esperándola en la recepción del hospital, pero no se decide a salir. Se ha quitado su túnica verde del trabajo y se ha embutido en unos vaqueros y una sencilla blusa blanca de manga corta, pero su aspecto no termina de resultarle convincente. Tras unos segundos observando con intenso desagrado su lacio cabello caoba, se lo recoge de nuevo en una coleta. Sonríe. Sabe que ése no es el peinado que más le favorece, pero está habituada a él y le resulta extraño no tener la cara despejada.

Respira hondo y sale del baño, bajando de tres en tres las escaleras que llevan hasta la planta baja, pero antes de llegar se detiene y camina correctamente. No quiere que Adrian sospeche que realmente le hace ilusión salir con él.

Tal y como había pensado, el joven está en un rincón de la recepción, apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos color miel recorriendo el lugar con cierto nerviosismo. Tiene el pelo castaño despeinado y Tracey apostaría su varita a que ha pasado su primer día fuera de San Mungo haciendo piruetas en la escoba.

Se acerca a él, intentando sin éxito disimular la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro. Adrian sonríe de lado cuando la localiza.

—Dieciocho minutos tarde—es su saludo.

—He tenido que echar una mano a una compañera—Tracey se considera una persona más o menos sincera, pero no piensa admitir que ha estado más de un cuarto de hora sufriendo pequeños ataques de pánico—. Podrías haberte ido—comenta, encogiéndose de hombros.

Adrian sonríe, esta vez sin ningún tipo de malicia.

—¿Y dejarte tirada? Eso quedaría feo. En fin, ¿vienes?

Se acerca a la entrada, y Tracey lo sigue. Se mantiene en silencio mientras salen del hospital, pero cuando se encuentra ante los almacenes de Purge y Dowse S. L. no puede seguir mordiéndose la lengua:

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A patinar.

Pese a que Tracey lo ha oído perfectamente, no puede evitar repetir la última palabra de Adrian como si fuera idiota:

—¿Patinar?

—Sí—Adrian toma su mano y tira de ella para que lo siga—. ¿No sabes lo que es? ¿O lo sabes y no te rebajas a semejante ridiculez? Marcus me dijo una vez que prefería que le arrancaran los huevos antes que hacer estupideces de muggles.

Tracey pone los ojos en blanco.

—Pues no has dado una. Sé lo que es, pero no me gusta.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo probé una vez—admite Tracey—. Mi tío me llevó a una pista de hielo y trató de enseñarme, pero un idiota que iba por ahí haciendo piruetas me dio con la cuchilla. Tengo una bonita cicatriz en el muslo como recuerdo. Así que ya puedes estar buscando un plan B.

Adrian la mira largamente.

—No hay plan B. La A es una letra preciosa, ¿no te parece?

—No. Decir que es la inicial de tu nombre es suficiente justificación.

Adrian se detiene en seco, tira de la mano de Tracey para acercar a la joven a él y la besa. La muchacha se separa de él, sonrojada, farfullando una sarta de quejas al tiempo que tarda de recuperar el aplomo.

—Hagamos una cosa. Cada vez que me insultes, tengo derecho a hacer que te calles como considere oportuno—sonríe de oreja a oreja—. Y viceversa, claro está.

—Eres lo más idiota…—empieza Tracey, pero otro beso la interrumpe—. Tonto, no puedes…—y otro más—. ¡Vale ya!—protesta. Adrian tira de su mano para que siga andando—. No puedes besarme cada vez que se te antoje. Yo también tengo voz y voto en esto, ¿sabes?

Adrian chasquea la lengua.

—Mientras sigas metiéndote conmigo, yo seguiré robándote besos. Es lo justo—razona.

Tracey no está del todo de acuerdo, pero decide dejarlo estar.

—No quiero ir a patinar—dice, volviendo al tema inicial.

—Si algún patín te roza, convertiré al que lo lleve puesto en un frutero—le promete Adrian.

—Si me roza, probablemente me haga daño—apunta Tracey.

—Bueno, pues cambia "rozar" por "pasar a menos de cinco metros". Eso sí—agrega—, yo no cuento. Alguien tendrá que enseñarte a no matarte.

Tracey suspira, resignada. Ahora mismo, toda su inseguridad se ha ido a otra parte. Está demasiado concentrada elaborando una lista de los motivos por los que Adrian es idiota.

—No sé por qué he aceptado salir contigo—murmura, más para sí misma—. Voy a acabar herida.

—Espero que no. Yo no soy sanador, así que probablemente no podría hacer nada más útil que asustarme y contribuir a que cunda el pánico.

—¿Podrías tomártelo un poco en serio?—inquiere Tracey.

Se detienen ante un paso de peatones. Adrian aparta la mirada del semáforo y la clava en la joven.

—No—responde con una apabullante sinceridad y una sonrisa insolente.

o—o

Tracey termina de convencerse de que aceptar salir con Adrian Pucey ha sido un error cuando se encuentra sobre la pista de hielo, pegada al muro y tratando de no torcerse los pies precariamente embutidos en los patines.

—Ven—le dice Adrian, después de dar una vuelta por la pista, tendiendo una mano hacia ella.

—Me voy a caer—murmura Tracey, sin tomarla—. ¡No te acerques!—chilla cuando el joven se desliza hacia ella, en su opinión demasiado rápido para poder frenar. Adrian se detiene en seco y alza las manos.

—No me acerco. Pero muévete un poco, si te quedas ahí clavada no vas a disfrutar nada—Tracey lo fulmina con la mirada y la sempiterna sonrisa de Adrian se apaga para ser sustituida por una expresión de preocupación—. Oye, si de verdad te da tanto miedo, podemos ir a otro lado. Por aquí hay una tienda en la que hacen batidos de todos los sabores que te puedas imaginar.

Es la resignación en la voz de Adrian lo que hace que Tracey se decida. El saber que el joven _realmente_ la cree incapaz de patinar sobre hielo hiere gravemente su orgullo. La joven alza la barbilla con determinación y tiende una mano hacia el joven.

—Si me caigo, me corto o algo así, será tu culpa, que lo sepas—declara.

Adrian aferra su mano y le acaricia el dorso con el pulgar, y la sonrisa vuelve a su rostro.

—Asumo el riesgo. Dame la otra mano—Tracey lo mira con los ojos como platos—. No te puedes pasar la vida pegada al muro. Venga, si te caes convertiré el hielo en un frutero.

Tracey no puede evitar soltar una carcajada. Agarrando la mano de Adrian con más fuerza, despega la otra del muro y la tiende hacia el joven.

o—o

Una hora después, Tracey se ha caído unas cuarenta veces, pero contrariamente a lo que ha dicho, no le importa. Adrian no se cansa de su torpeza, y muchas veces la coge antes de que llegue a rozar el hielo. Cómo lo hace sin caerse es un misterio para Tracey.

—Creo que empiezas a cogerle el truco—comenta, cuando Tracey logra atravesar la pista sólo agarrada a él con una mano.

Ella se apoya en el muro, pero ya no se aferra a él como si le fuera la vida en ello, y lo mira con los ojos entornados.

—Soy el ser más patoso que jamás ha pisado este sitio—señala a un niño de unos seis años que pasa en ese momento junto a ellos a toda velocidad—. Él ha llegado después que nosotros, y tampoco sabía. Y míralo ahora.

Adrian se muerde el labio.

—Vale, a lo mejor eres un poco desastre—admite—. Pero, si te sirve, mi hermano Nick lleva desde los cinco años viniendo aquí y está más o menos a tu nivel—Tracey lo fulmina con la mirada—. Vale, no te sirve. Al menos lo he…

Un golpe y un grito de dolor interrumpen a Adrian. Él y Tracey buscan el origen de los sonidos y descubren al niño que la muchacha ha visto antes, tirado sobre el hielo junto al muro. No resulta muy difícil deducir que el problema ha sido el exceso de velocidad.

Olvidando momentáneamente a Adrian, Tracey se acerca al niño y se agacha junto a él. El pequeño se ha sentado en el suelo y se agarra el pie derecho, mientras llora a lágrima viva. Tracey supone que se ha hecho un esguince, porque no parece tener nada roto. Sin pararse a pensar, le aparta las manos del pie al niño.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—inquiere, desatando los cordones del patín con cuidado.

—E-Eric—responde el niño, sorbiendo por la nariz—. ¿Y tú?

—Tracey—responde ella, ignorando las protestas de Eric cuando le quita el patín para verle el pie. No se ha equivocado; tiene un esguince. Alza la vista cuando escucha a alguien acercarse a ellos y descubre a una mujer unos diez años mayor que ella, que con toda probabilidad es la madre del niño. Rápidamente, saca su varita y apunta con ella al tobillo de Eric, cuya expresión se suaviza casi al instante.

—Ya no me duele—comenta el niño, sorprendido—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Nada—Tracey le revuelve el pelo, sonriendo.

—¡Eric!—la mujer llega hasta ellos, pasándolo francamente mal para no caerse; para fastidio de Tracey, incluso la madre de Eric tiene más gracia que ella patinando—. ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Es usted médico?

—Algo así—responde Tracey—. Pero no se ha hecho nada serio; creo que ha llorado más del susto que de otra cosa…

Eric la mira con los ojos como platos, pero no dice nada.

—Trace, ¿qué pasa?—Tracey aparta la mirada del niño al que acaba de curar y descubre a Adrian deslizándose hacia ellos. Algo en los ojos color miel del joven hace que la muchacha comprenda que la ha visto hacer magia.

—Nada—Eric se está calzando de nuevo el patín, y cuando lo hace se pone en pie y se aleja con su madre. Tracey se da cuenta en ese momento de algo que se le había pasado por alto. Mira a Adrian, aún arrodillada en el hielo—: ¿Acabas de llamarme "Trace"?

Él se encoge de hombros.

—¿Te molesta?—cuando Tracey imita su gesto, Adrian agrega en voz baja—. Has curado a ese niño.

—Sí—responde ella con naturalidad. Tiende una mano hacia el joven y se pone en pie con su ayuda—. Si no lo hubiera hecho, el pobre hubiera estado una semana sin poder andar, como poco.

Adrian, sin apartar las manos en la cintura de Tracey tras echarle una mano a levantarse, entorna los ojos.

—¿Y el Estatuto del Secreto, eh? Te podrían llevar a Azkaban.

Tracey se encoge de hombros nuevamente.

—Mal menor.

—Eres una irresponsable. Y no piensas. ¿Se te ha ocurrido que alguien más podría haberte visto? Además de mí, y obviamente yo no diré nada. Pero luego dices. No puedes ir por ahí curando huesos rotos…

Por primera vez, es Tracey quien interrumpe a Adrian con un beso. Él se aparta un poco, farfullando fragmentos de su sermón, y la joven lo besa de nuevo, conteniendo la risa. No teme caerse; la presa de Adrian en su cintura es firme.

—Para tu información —comenta cuando se separan—, Eric no tenía nada roto.

Adrian pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, bueno… Pero no puedes besarme cada vez que diga alguna burrada médica.

Tracey sonríe, encantada de que hayan cambiado las tornas.

—De hecho, _puedo_. ¿Me vas a terminar de enseñar a patinar, o qué?

o—o

Pese a que pasan tres horas más en la pista, Tracey es una calamidad patinando, por lo que no progresa mucho más. Finalmente, Adrian sugiere ir a dar un paseo andando, y salen de la pista de hielo riéndose de las caídas más ridículas de la joven.

—Vale que se te dé mal, pero ni siquiera te estabas moviendo—comenta Adrian, a quien se le han saltado las lágrimas de la risa. Tracey enrojece, pero no se lo toma a mal. Lo cierto es que estar de pie, quieta, y desmoronarse en el suelo sin más le ha hecho gracia hasta a ella—. ¿Hay algún deporte que se te dé bien?

—¿Ir de compras cuenta?

—No.

—Entonces, no creo—responde Tracey, mientras atraviesan una plaza—. ¿Adónde vamos ahora?

—Donde quieras—responde Adrian. Está anocheciendo—. Podemos ir a casa de mis padres; tienen un prado enorme donde volar sin que nos vean los muggles.

Tracey pone los ojos en blanco.

—No—tira de la mano de Adrian, que en algún momento se ha entrelazado con la suya, hasta un banco, y se deja caer en él—. ¿Sólo sabes pensar en hacer deporte?

Adrian se sienta a su lado.

—No. Pero supongo que tienes derecho a prejuzgar; yo he pasado años creyendo que eras una niña charlatana con dos neuronas en la cabeza.

Tracey enarca una ceja.

—¿Eso significa que no lo soy?

—Creo que no. Más que nada, porque me parece que no dejan a nadie meterse a sanador si no tiene un mínimo de cerebro.

—Eso explicaría por qué tú te dedicas al quidditch—murmura Tracey, sonriendo con cierta burla.

—Ay, me ha dolido—Adrian se lleva una mano al pecho—. Mi corazón sangra.

—Tu corazón está en el otro lado.

Adrian entorna los ojos.

—Podrías no reventar mis arranques melodramáticos.

Tracey intenta no reírse, pero le resulta imposible.

—Así que, además del deporte, te gusta el teatro—observa—. Mi tío me dijo una vez que los muggles tienen un deporte en el que los jugadores exageran mucho. Igual se te daría mejor que el quidditch.

—No hago teatro cuando juego al quidditch—protesta Adrian, indignado—. Sólo cuando es absolutamente necesario.

—¿Como cuando tienes que fingir que te duele el corazón?

Ofendido, Adrian se acerca a ella y la besa, pero esta vez a la joven no le molesta en lo más mínimo. Enreda la mano libre en el pelo castaño del muchacho para acercarlo a ella, notando su sonrisa y creyéndose capaz de volar por unos instantes.

Por las calzas de Merlín, Adrian Pucey le gusta _mucho_.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Sí, podría haber escrito algo más rebuscado, pero me apetecía hacer algo sencillo. Últimamente escribo demasiado drama y necesitaba ponerme con algo más o menos alegre...

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
